


Green Eyed Girl

by Luna_Monkey02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Monkey02/pseuds/Luna_Monkey02
Summary: James and Lily have their wedding reception in the beggining of the war trying to have one last hurrah before war totally engulfs their lives. Sirius decides to make his best man speech totally unforgettable.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Green Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and constructive criticism is always welcome. Harry Potter Universe and characters do not belong to me thats all JK. And the song isnt mine either, it belongs to Dolly Parton. This is supposed to be light and funny.

September fifteenth 1978

It was the wedding of James and Lily Potter. It was the glowing light during a time of great turmoil. Everyone was hoping to escape the realities of war for at least a night to celebrate their friends wedding. Firewhiskey was being passed around as though it was water and everyone was laughing, one would expect no less at the wedding of James Potter. Dinner had just finished being served and everyone was quietly talking to the rest of their table mates. James and Lily sat at the main table smiling at one another looking the happiest they have been in months. They were so glad that so many people could come considering most of their friends were in the Order and some people had to make sure that Voldemort didn't take over completely while everyone was enjoying the wedding. 

Suddenly someone calls out "SPEECHES!!" after that the entire group was chanting for the speeches the wedding party had created for the bride and groom. Marlene McKinnon and Alice Longbottom both made moving speeches. They were mostly about Lily giving them hope and how they would both murder James if he hurt Lily. 

"I wouldn't dare hurt Evans... I mean my precious Lily-flower" James said with a wink toward Lily who just rolled her eyes in response. 

"Okay! Okay! I know you have been waiting for the Great Sirius Black to make his speech so I suppose I will have to give the people what they want! That is what you want right?" Sirius declared loudly to the rest of the wedding guests. The guests in turn began yelling for Sirius to get on with it.

"Let's get this over with Black" Lily said with a sigh but the sides of her lips quirked up betraying her.

"Okay, Okay this song is dedicated to Prongs my dear old friend and the fiery Miss. Evans or should I say the new Missus Potter"

"Hit it Frank" Frank Longbottom and some of the other guys start playing instruments. James is confused but Lily recognizing the song smiles in fond adoration.

"Lii-ly, Lii-ly,Lii-ly,Lii-ly  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Lii-ly, Lii-ly,Lii-ly,Lii-ly  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you  
Lii-ly"

By this point everyone was laughing so hard Sirius had a hard time keeping a straight face and James and Lily kept grabbing each other to stay in their seats. After that first section Remus and Peter joined in the singing. 

"He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name  
Lii-ly  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me  
Lii-ly"

Everyone who knew the original song by Dolly Parton began to join in the fun. And while she denies it, it has been said by one Sirius Black that he saw "ol' Minnie" singing with the rest of the guys. 

"Lii-ly, Lii-ly,Lii-ly,Lii-ly  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Lii-ly, Lii-ly,Lii-ly,Lii-ly  
Please don't take him just because you can  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me  
Lii-ly  
I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do  
Lii-ly  
Lii-ly, Lii-ly,Lii-ly,Lii-ly  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Lii-ly, Lii-ly,Lii-ly,Lii-ly  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Lii-ly, Lii-ly"

"Well" Lily said finally collecting herself after Sirius had finished his rendition of "Jolene" "I suppose I expected no less from you Black after all you and James are practically attached at the hip" 

"Thank you my dear" Sirius said bowing

"That must have took you from when the song came out till just last week to decide it would be the "perfect" joke to do at our wedding" Lily said smiling patronizingly at Sirius.

"Yes it did take a whi-" Sirius started and then realized Lily was making fun of him "James your wife is making fun of meee"

"Oo wife I do like the sound of that" James said getting a far off look in face until he smiled down at Lily looking at her, the light of his life.

"Prongsie this is not the time to become a sap for Lily" Sirius whined.

"You knew James was always a sap for Lily when he met her for the first time Padfoot" Remus said smiling at his little family fondly.

The rest of the night was perfect. Sirius and James toned the pranks down to only ten throughout the entire evening so Lily counts that as a win and her and James spent the rest of the evening with their friends enjoying the freedom while they still could.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive always loved the song Jolene but one day I was in the car listening to it and I suddenly realized the song describes Lily and this fic just popped into my head. I hope you liked it.


End file.
